American Warships
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Down by the Wagstaff city dock is occurring something deadly and mysterious. Sea launch missiles are destroying Wagstaff bit by bit. It turns out similar attacks are also in the Koreans and to the Chinese as well. It turns out there alien underwater sumbarines with super high technology. The U.S.S Iowa is just the Warship needed to stop these invaders in this Sci Fi Thriller!


**Martha speaks american warships**

**Chapter 1-**

Out in the Pacific Ocean is an three country project.

The Americans, The Chinese and The Koreans are all gathering around with each other with huge vessels that were once used during the wars.

It appears that they were doing some kind of project together that also involves some peace with each other so they don't fight and get along with each other.

Nearby is this island where the Koreans are and huge long ships parked near there.

In china, the same thing. Only, there's no island. Theres bigger land and some kind of military place where helicopters and jets are parked.

Same thing with the Americans.

Don't matter where they EXCALTLY are right now.

Anyways, there seems to be the project out in the Pacific ocean. A gathering of the Americans vessel ships and Chinese vessel ships and the Korean vessel ships as well.

Oki, enough of that jazz.

Not far from the Pacific Project jazz…..

Is Wagstaff City!

Yeah!

Those lovable characters in Martha Speaks.

Right now at the moment is Helen, Td and Martha walking down at the dock by the river.

There was a few small boats here and there parked against the pier.

Helen and Martha and Td was walking along the pier.

Helen and Td were eyeing each other as they walked and talked.

Td: " Sure is nice down here, right Helen?"

Helen: " Yeah, I guess."

Martha looked around and sniffed.

Martha: " I remember the last time I was here. I was at police dog duty on my first day on the job."

Helen: " Oh?"

Martha: " Yeah, where I smelled those bugs inside those fruits that were being smuggled into this innocent town."

Td: " Oh, yeah! I remember that! You captured those criminals before they released those harmful insects."

Helen: " Yup, you were a hero!"

Martha: " Why, Thank you. My favorite part was when I said " Police! Freeze!"

Helen: " I see."

They continued to walk and they sat on the edge of the boardwalk and they stared out into the river away and the hills so far away. And see the sun setting.

Td: " Nice sunset, no?"

Martha: " Yes, it is!"

Td: " I was asking Helen."

Martha: "Oh. But I agree anyways!"

Helen: " Yes, it is a nice sunset."

They stared at it for a while until TD interrupted the silence.

Td placed her hand upon Helen's shoulder and spoke softly.

Td: " Helen, we have been friend since like preschool, right?"

Helen: " Right."

Td: " Well, we are good friends and have been like that ever since we were 2 year olds. Any yeah, we hang out with each other a lot and we have been friends for a long time, no?"

Helen: " Um, right."

Helen wasn't sure where Td was going through all this.

Td got closer to her.

Their heads were only 6 inches apart

Helen however noticed Td's closer presence.

Td once again spoke.

Td: " There has been something I have been meaning to ask you for a long time now."

He got one inch closer.

Helen raised an eyebrow.

Helen: " What's that, Td?"

Td started to act all nervous.

Martha eyed TD suspiciously.

Td: " Well, I was wondering if you would like to …um …..hang out with me?"

Helen looked at him confused.

Helen: " What are you talking about Td? I already am hanging out with you!"

Td: " No! No, no. That's not what I meant!"

Helen: " Then, WHAT did you mean by-*

She stopped suddenly and started to realize what he PROBABLY meant by 'hanging out with him'.

Helen was about to speak but TD beat her too it.

Td: " I mean that I was wondering for so long and now I am asking this is that will you….go OUT with me?"

Td came a bit closer and Helen just stared at him.

Martha was equally surprised that Td have revealed his feelings towards Helen and thoughts started occurring on her head.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled something…._weird._

She sniffed and smelled as if something was being burnt.

Helen and TD continued to stare at each other.

Helen didn't know WHAT to answer. Her mind was completely blank. She just couldn't believe the fact that TD asked her out on a date. That he _loves _me.

Still, there was SOMETHING inside her that told her to accept him anyway.

Helen got a bit closer and Martha was still sniffing that strange scent.

Suddenly, just 600 feet away into the river was a loud splash and a hovering zoom noise.

All three jumped up at once.

Something shot out of the water. It was a missile and it quickly zoomed to the dock.

Helen and Td stood up frightened.

The quick missile passed over Helen, Td , Martha's heads and the missile exploded violently unto the small ship not far from where Helen and Td and Martha were standing.

The missile completely destroyed the boat.

Flames were on and smoke started rising.

The shock from the explosion caused Helen to splash downright into the water.

Td: " Helen!"

Helen: " AAAH!"

SPLASH!

Td gasped and Martha whimpered.

Martha: " Wha-? Where did that THING come from?!"

Td: " I don't know!"

Td looked out into the huge river and his eyes widened as he saw three other missiles being shot out of the water and started coming towards the dock!

**that's it for the first chapter! You guys are amazing! Love ya all! Keep in touch! Any suggestions? Write 'em down!**


End file.
